FIG. 1 is a view showing a related-art audio system based on an in-vehicle optical network. In the related-art in-vehicle audio system, a ring type network may be established to transmit signals to devices as shown in FIG. 1.
However, all of the associated devices in the above-described in-vehicle audio system should operate as slaves in the ring type network. Accordingly, since speakers are required to operate as network devices, there are problems that the system is complicated and extra software is required.
In addition, when the devices of the audio system are connected with one another through the ring type network, controlling loads may increase and much time may be required to restore the system when a problem arises. In addition, these problems become more serious in the case of a device having a high output.